


Things That Chase the Dark Away

by IllyanaA



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post Gathering Forces, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyanaA/pseuds/IllyanaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra can't seem to shake the feelings of chill and fear he picked up at Fort Anaxes. Luckily Kanan seems to have a remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Chase the Dark Away

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched this episode (in French this time) and got the feels all over again. I'm also just ignoring that part in the Kanan comics where all he took was his lightsaber and Depa's holocron.  
> This is just short, shameless fluff that I wrote in Psych class today.  
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Ezra sat in the turret's seat even after Sabine had left. The picture of his parents still floated in front of him, but his attention was now fixed outside the viewport, staring deep into the blackness of space. His chill from Anaxes returned with a vengeance, and Ezra realized that it had never really left, just quieted. The darkness of space seemed to make it worse, surrounding him, taking his breath away. It mocked him, seeming to prod at the Light inside him. Each time he tried to shove the darkness away, it slipped through his grasp, continuing its attack each time with a vengeance. He was unaware that he had stopped breathing, until he heard a voice behind him, calling his name.

“Ezra? Ezra!”

He jumped out of his skin and whirled around to find Kanan’s worried face looking down at him.

“Ezra what’s wrong? You’re trembling.” He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“I-I still feel cold. I don’t know; it’s like I can’t shake it.”

He heard Kanan sigh. “The Dark Side isn’t something you can just ‘shake’. It tends to linger.”

“How do I get rid of it?” Ezra asked, his arms folded across his chest as if trying to hold warmth in.

Kanan guided him out of the turret’s area and down into the living space, and sat him down in the booth surrounding the holotable. He seemed to be searching for words. “Get your mind off it.” His face lit up like he had an epiphany. “Wait, stay here. I’ll be right back.”  

Ezra pulled his knees into his chest and continued to shake. _Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Think about something else. Sabine. She’s nice to think about. Or Hera, when she gives me those one armed hugs. And Kanan, when he gets his “I’m proud of you look.” Or maybe—_

Another shiver interrupted his monologue. His put his head down, frustrated. Kanan entered just at the right time, however, brushing Ezra’s mind with his own, for reassurance. He had changed into sleep-pants and a loose shirt, and his hair had been let down. He sat down a hot, steaming cup of tea in front of his student, and Ezra noticed he had a thick, brown cloth-looking thing hanging over his other arm. All the times Ezra had done laundry, and he had never seen that blanket.

Kanan motioned for him to stand, and Ezra looked longingly back at the cup, but still obeyed. He stood in front of his teacher, and the man unfolded the brown lump to reveal a cloak. A cloak that looked suspiciously Ezra-sized.

When it was placed on his shoulders, Ezra gratefully thrust his arms into the sleeves. Then he noticed. It felt…familiar. Not physically, so much, but it seemed to have a presence hanging off of it. In addition to the warmth it provided, it felt like Kanan. Only, it felt like a different Kanan, a more light-hearted, less wearied version of the man who had taken him under his wing.

“It was mine when I was a Padawan. I wore this when I was about your age.” He ran a hand through his now down hair. “I’m honestly not sure why I kept it.”

Kanan sat down next to where he had placed the cup of tea, and Ezra slid in next to him, wrapped up in his cloak. They sat quietly for a few moments, Ezra sipping on his tea and listening to the hum of the _Ghost_. Kanan’s eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed like he was concentrating on something. The apprentice noticed his chill lessening, and he had a rising suspicion that it was largely due to Kanan.

When he had finished his drink, he sat the cup back down on the table and felt an arm drape over his shoulders. He leaned into his Master’s side and glanced up at him. Kanan was looking down at him with a small, nostalgic smile and—was that moisture in his eyes?”

“I look like a real Jedi,” Ezra proudly stated.

Kanan reached his other arm over and rustled the boy’s hair. “Looks _aren’t_ everything.” He paused a minute and then said, “I’m proud of you, Ezra.” He looked up and yawned dramatically, blinking quickly. “Now, we need to get some rest.”

Ezra knew Kanan probably meant, “Go off to your room,” but he was comfortable and warm. He curled into Kanan’s side, and since the Jedi made no complaint, he closed his eyes, allowing the low rumble of the _Ghost_ and Kanan’s breathing to lull him to sleep. Kanan’s Force signature surrounded him, because of the cloak and the older man’s presence, and it pressed a sleep suggestion into his mind that he couldn’t resist.

He hoped they would both wake before the others, so they could avoid this moment becoming art work somewhere on the ship.


End file.
